The present invention relates generally to an improved method of manufacturing a composite material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a molded material, formed from a base matrix loaded with filler material, that results in a completed composition that has high thermally conductivity and reflects electromagnetic interference (EMI). In addition, the present invention relates to passively conducting heat away from heat generating objects by use of thermally conductive composite materials while further shielding the device from EMI.
In industry, there are various parts and components that generate heat during operation. For example, in the electronics and communications industries, it is well known that integrated circuit components generate heat during operation. Various types of electronic device packages containing integrated circuit chips, such as satellite dishes, are such devices that generate heat. Often these devices contain integrated circuit systems with a tightly packed configuration that requires all of the components to be installed in close proximity to one another. These integrated circuit devices, particularly the main processor chips, generate a great deal of heat during operation which must be removed to prevent adverse effects on operation of the system into which the device is installed. For example, the operational section of a satellite dish, containing many integrated circuit components, is highly susceptible to overheating which could destroy the device itself or cause the components within the device to malfunction.
There are a number of prior art methods to cool heat generating components and objects to avoid device failure and overheating, as discussed above. Since the space available within these devices is generally quite limited the heat must be conducted away from the heat-generating component for dissipation at the periphery of the device. In these cases, a heat-conducting device is commonly placed into communication with the heat generating surface at one end and a heat sink at the other to dissipate the heat therefrom. For example, heat pipes which are typically constructed from a metal casing that is charged with a conductive gas and serves primarily as a conductor with little heat-dissipating characteristic, are frequently used. However, they typically require the inclusion of a heat sink device in the cooling system. A heat sink typically includes a base member with a number of individual cooling members, such as fins, posts or pins, to assist in the dissipation of heat and may be incorporated into the case of the heat generating device. The geometry of the cooling members is designed to improve the amount of surface area of the heat sink that contacts the ambient air for optimal heat dissipation. The use of such fins, posts or other surface area increasing methods, in an optimal geometrical configuration greatly enhances heat dissipation compared to devices with no such additional cooling members, such as a flat heat spreader, such a heat sink may be used individually without the further assistance of a heat pipe.
To further enhance airflow and resultant heat dissipation, fans and devices have been used, either internally or externally. However, these external devices consume power and have numerous moving parts. As a result, heat sink assemblies with active devices are subject to failure and are much less reliable than a device that is solely passive in nature.
It has been discovered that more efficient cooling of electronics can be obtained through the use of passive devices that require no external power source and contain no moving parts. It is very common in the electronics industry to have many electronic devices grouped on a single circuit board, such as a motherboard, modem, or xe2x80x9cprocessor cardxe2x80x9d such as the Celeron board manufactured by Intel Corporation. For example, video cards, which are capable of processing millions of polygons per second, are also susceptible to overheating and need efficient and effective cooling, as do the CPUs discussed above. Video cards typically have at least one chip thereon that runs extremely hot to necessitate a cooling system designed to operate within small clearances.
In the heat transfer industries, it has been well known to employ metallic materials for thermal conductivity applications, such as heat dissipation for cooling integrated circuit device packages. For these applications, such as device casings operating as heat sinks, the metallic material typically is tooled or machined from bulk metals into the desired configuration. However, such metallic conductive articles are typically very heavy, costly to machine and are susceptible to corrosion. Further, the use of metallic materials commonly creates electromagnetic interference (EMI), which often detracts from the performance of the device on which the heat sink is affixed. Finally, the geometries of machined metallic heat dissipating articles are very limited to the inherent limitations associated with the machining or tooling process. As a result, the requirement of use of metallic materials which are machined into the desired form, place severe limitations on heat sink and heat conductor design particular when it is known that certain geometries, simply by virtue of their design, would realize better efficiency but are not attainable due to the limitations in machining metallic articles. To compensate for these limitations, active cooling, such as by powered fans, must be employed to achieve the requisite cooling to prevent device failure.
It is widely known in the prior art that improving the overall geometry of a heat-dissipating article can greatly enhance the overall performance of the article even if the material employed is the same. Therefore, the need for improved heat sink geometries necessitated an alternative to the machining of bulk metallic materials. To meet this need, attempts have been made in the prior art to provide molded compositions that include conductive filler material therein to provide the necessary thermal conductivity. There compositions may include a polymer base matrixwith a conductive filler loaded therein. The ability to mold a conductive composite enabled the design of more complex part geometries to realize improved performance of the part.
However, a drawback in the thermally conductive molded polymer compositions, loaded with metallic reinforcing materials such as copper flakes, is that they inherently absorb EMI and radio frequency waves. As a result of their absorptive characteristics, these materials effectively operate as antennas, absorbing EMI that could potentially interfere with the operation of the device into which they have been incorporated. Further, attempting to insulate the composition to prevent EMI absorption would also interrupt the thermally conductive pathways and defeat the ability of the composition to transfer heat. As a result, the use of these conductive polymers in devices such as satellite components and receiver equipment is undesirable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a composite material that is highly thermally conductive and EMI reflective. There is a demand for a passive heat dissipation assembly with no moving parts that can provide heat dissipation without the use of active components. In addition, there is a demand for a composite material that can be molded or cast into complex product geometries. There is also a demand for such a moldable article that exhibits thermal conductivity as close as possible to purely metallic conductive materials while being an effective insulator against EMI absorption.
The present invention preserves the advantages of prior art thermally conductive plastic compositions namely net-shape moldability and thermal conductivity. In addition, it provides new advantages of EMI reflective properties not found in currently available compositions and overcomes many disadvantages of such currently available compositions.
The invention is generally directed to the novel and unique thermally conductive plastic composite material with EMI reflective properties having particular application in heat dissipation applications where heat must be moved from one region to another to avoid device failure. The composite material of the present invention enables a highly thermally conductive composite material to be manufactured at relatively low cost. The conductive molding composition of the present invention preserves a thermal conductivity above 22 W/mxc2x0 K. as taught in the prior art while also providing insulation against electrical conductivity. The thermally conductive composition includes a polymer base matrix of, by volume, between 30 and 60 percent and thermally conductive filler materials, by volume, between 35 and 70 percent.
Prior to mixing the filler material into the polymer base matrix in preparation for injection molding, the filler material is coated with another material that is both thermally conductive and EMI reflective. The coating material, while highly thermally conductive does not allow the filler material to absorb EMI waves. As a result, the coating material effectively insulates the filler material and prevents it from absorbing EMI waves and transferring them throughout the composition while allowing still allowing heat to be transferred through its surface and into the filler. After the coating process, the coated filler is incorporated into the polymer base matrix material and injection molded. Therefore, the present invention preserves the benefits of the thermal conductivity in the prior art, while overcoming the shortfall by insulating against EMI absorption.
It can be appreciated that the present application has a broad range of applications in areas where use of lightweight material is indicated that can transfer the heat out of an object while reflecting EMI and RF waves. This is particularly important in a satellite dish environment, which is very EMI sensitive. Since the moldable conductive polymer inherently absorbs EMI and RF waves, there is a danger that this interference will be conducted back into the circuitry from which the heat is being dissipated. This interference is often problematic and prevents the device from functioning properly. To prevent the parts from absorbing EMI and RF, the thermally conductive filler material of the present invention is covered with a metallic coating to effectively reflect the EMI and RF waves and avoid the unwanted interference often encountered in telecommunications applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a conductive composite material that has a greater thermal conductivity and higher EMI and RF reflectivity than found in prior art composites.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thermally conductive composite material that does not absorb EMI and RF yet is net-shape moldable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a low cost thermally conductive and EMI and RF reflective composite material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermally conductive composite material that does not absorb EMI or RF and enables the molding of complex part geometries.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermally conductive composite material that does not absorb EMI or RF and is significantly lighter in weight than metallic materials.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a conductive composite material that has a thermal conductivity close to pure metallic materials and reflects EMI and RF waves.